Desejo Sideral
by Mystik
Summary: Minissérie de dois capítulos! O que será que acontece entre uma viagem e outra dos nossos caubóis? Vamos dar uma olhada?
1. Suave Jazz

**Suave Jazz**

Eles estavam sobrevoando o planeta Júpiter. Como sempre, haviam feito mais uma maravilhosa captura. Pena que ele valesse tão pouco! Mal daria para pagar suas dívidas e ainda teria que dividir a recompensa com aqueles dois.

– Faye-kun?

– Hã? – ela sibilou, despertando de seus pensamentos.

– Vai descer com Jet-san? – era Spike quem perguntava.

– Porque?

– Porque? Você, que tava doida para pegar a sua parte na recompensa, pergunta porque? Tem até graça!

– Não amola Spike-kun! – disse Faye dando o assunto por encerrado.

* * *

– E aí? Vão descer comigo ou terei que fazer todo o trabalho sujo? – disse Jet segurando o capturado.

– Eu vou esperar aqui. – disse Spike deitado no sofá.

– Eu também – disse Faye enquanto acendia um cigarro.

– Ed quer ir! Ed quer ir! – gritou a menina hacker.

– Hunf...certo, então, vamos Ed. – disse Jet fazendo uma careta. Antes de entrar na nave, disse – Mas saibam que a maior parte da recompensa vai para mim.

* * *

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Spike estava quase dormindo no sofá quando sentiu uma sombra no seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu que era Faye quem o observava. Seus rostos estavam quase colados, eles praticamente respiravam o mesmo ar. Nesse momento, o coração de Spike falhou uma batida. O que estava acontecendo? Tê-la assim tão próxima fazia seu coração bater mais depressa, sua visão ficar turva.

– Spike-kun? – a voz suave se fez ouvir.

– Hã? – disse ele engolindo em seco.

– Vou tomar banho, está bem?

– Cer-certo. – disse Spike. Porque ela tinha que avisa-lo?

Faye se afastou. Deu um sorriso, depois disse:

– Já volto. Depois poderíamos jogar algo. Por isso, não vai dormir, hein?

– Claro. – disse Spike quase enlouquecendo com a simples visão dela. Nunca tinha reparado o quanto ela era bonita. Suas pernas longas, os seios fartos. Tudo vestido por uma roupa curta e decotada. Faye era linda, mas ao mesmo tempo insuportável. Pelo menos isso era o que ele achava até aquele momento.

* * *

Fazia cinco minutos que ela tinha saído do recinto. Mesmo assim, a visão dela não saía de sua cabeça. Meu Deus, ela era Faye! Gananciosa e egoísta! Linda e atraente...NÃO! Tentou afastar os pensamentos, mas ouviu uma voz lhe chamar.

– Spike-kun?

– O que é que foi... – Spike se virou e o que viu fez seu sangue se agitar. Ela estava usando apenas um roupão. _Apenas_. Ele era extremamente curto e abria um pouco na frente, mostrando as formas graciosas de Faye.

– Spike-kun? Está me ouvindo?

Não, ele não estava ouvindo. Sua mente tinha apenas um pensamento. "Preciso toca-la". Sem raciocinar realmente, ele foi em direção a Faye que o olhava intrigada. Ao chegar perto, seu coração batia mais depressa, sentia um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Que se dane o mundo lá fora!

Ele chegou perto e segurou-a pelos pulsos. Ela o olhou com seu sorriso costumeiro.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Eu...não sei.

A beijou exigentemente, diante do espanto dela. Depois de um tempo ele se separou por falta de ar. Ela, ainda assustada, deu um tapa na cara dele. Ele sorriu, já esperando essa reação.

– Gomenasai Faye-kun...não pensei no que fazia.

– Ora seu!...

* * *

Ela não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Como ele ousava! De repente, um pensamento veio a sua cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Caminhou lentamente até Spike, com aquele charme que só ela sabia fazer.

–Spike-kun...

Peraí! Que voz era essa? Ele virou-se lentamente e deu de encontro com o rosto de Faye quase colado ao seu. Sem esperar reação nenhuma, ela o beijou com fúria. Depois se separou e começou a tirar lentamente o roupão.

– O que pensa...que está fazendo! – a cabeça dele já começava a girar só com a simples possibilidade de vê-la...nua.

– Não é...isso que deseja? – disse Faye numa voz provocante – Vou deixar você provar...

– Hã! – Spike não acreditava no que ouvia.

Depois de longos segundos, ela tirou o roupão completamente, deixando escorregar para o chão. Ele ficou estático. Quando começou a se mexer, foi chegando mais perto, passando seus braços em volta de sua cintura. Faye deu uma gargalhada zombeteira.

– O que está esperando Spike-kun? – Disse ela em seu ouvido numa voz rouca que o fez estremecer. Aquilo já estava chegando num ponto sem volta. Se bem que...ele não voltaria nunca.

Delicadamente, ela tirou a gravata de Spike e depois a camisa. Suas unhas arranhavam lentamente sua pele, fazendo enlouquecer. Ele, não se segurando mais, deu um beijo profundo e exigente, enquanto sentia sua mente turvar-se. Foi descendo ao pescoço, ao ombro, ao colo, aos seios de Faye. Ela sussurrou lentamente ao sentir Spike tocando sua pele.

Tudo lá fora já tinha se apagado. Jet poderia chegar a qualquer momento, junto com Ed, mas o que importava? Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era senti-la. Seus gemidos apenas o faziam beija-la mais e mais.

* * *

Faye ficou receosa com o pensamento que teve. Mas tê-lo beijando-a milímetro por milímetro a faziam esquecer da vergonha e receio. Spike era tão...

Num movimento de ambos, eles se deitaram no chão. Agora, tudo que estava entre os dois era a calça de Spike que não disfarçava seu desejo. Ela o afastou por uns segundos, deixando ele totalmente confuso.

– O que foi?

– Espere... – e ela começou a tirar sua calça lentamente. Spike apenas a observava. Depois de tira-la, Faye a jogou num canto qualquer. Abraçou-o apertado e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

– Quero você dentro de mim...

Spike nem esperou segunda ordem. Posicionou-se entre ela e a penetrou lentamente, sentindo todo prazer que lhe era possível. Faye gemeu baixinho.

Os movimentos no começo foram lentos, mas à medida que o clímax chegava, eles foram ficando rápidos, ritmados, um querendo se afundar cada vez mais no outro. Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo simultaneamente enquanto seus lábios estavam colados um no outro.

* * *

Jet chegou com cabeça quente. Aqueles dois eram folgados! Pensou seriamente em não dar a recompensa, ficar só para ele. Quando chegou na sala, parecia que não havia passado nem um segundo. Faye estava com um cigarro na mão, enquanto Spike estava deitado no sofá. Mas...espera aí! Alguma coisa tinha acontecido! Tinha algo no ar.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – disse Jet.

– Nani? – disse Spike que fingia ter dormido.

– Como assim Jet-san? – disse Faye.

– Tem alguma coisa no ar. O que os dois aprontaram?

– Nada. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Jet olhou com raiva.

– Se não querem me contar, tudo bem. Ah, outra coisa. Como não foram comigo, pretendo ficar com a recompensa, está bem?

– Claro – disseram os dois.

Nani? Os dois aceitaram numa boa? Ah, realmente tinha alguma coisa no ar! E ele ia descobrir, ah se ia.

**Continua...**

Notas: olá a todos! Espero que tenham gostado! Acho que o final ficou meio sem sal, mas tudo bem, a vida continua! Espero e-mails de vcs com críticas, sugestões, tudo que quiserem mandar, ok?

Mystik


	2. Blues Proibido

Antes de tudo, quero explicar que essa é uma continuação do fanfic "Suave Jazz". Espero que gostem!

**Blues proibido**

Jet entrou apressado na nave. Aquela cena de uma semana atrás não saía de sua cabeça. Desde quando Spike e Faye concordavam em alguma coisa? Ele disse a si mesmo que iria descobrir e, finalmente, tinha arranjado um jeito.

* * *

– Ei vocês dois! – disse Jet entrando na sala – eu vou dar uma saída para um negócio e já volto.

– Que negócio Jet-san? – disse Faye – não pode nos contar?

– Não se preocupe que eu não sou que nem você Faye-kun. – ela mostrou a língua pra ele – Eu já volto. Ed quer ir junto?

– Sim, sim! – gritou a menina hacker. – Ein Ein pode ir junto?

– Pode sim. Vamos!

– Tchau, tchau!

* * *

– Bom, já que nossos amiguinhos estão fora, vou tomar um banho e dar uma volta.

– Hunf. – resmungou Spike.

– Não sei porque perco meu tempo falando com você, sabia?

Faye tinha ido tomar banho, mas Spike tinha outros planos. Ele se levantou lentamente e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Ao chegar, viu que a porta estava destrancada. "Perfeito", pensou. Ele abriu sem fazer ruído enquanto ouvia o barulho da água correr.

Ao chegar perto do Box, viu que Faye estava sentada no chão, segurando as pernas com os braços. Ele chegou perto e disse em seu tom costumeiro.

– Não vai limpar nada desse jeito, sabia?

Mas ela nem levantou a cabeça. Spike estranhou. O que havia acontecido?

– Faye-kun? Faye-kun, fale comigo!

Ela levantou a cabeça e Spike viu que ela estava chorando.

– O que foi?

– Nada...

– Como nada? Anda, fala o que aconteceu!

– Não é nada! – ela gritou – Nada... – ela voltou a posição inicial.

– Faye... – Spike levantou o rosto dela até que ficasse de frente com o seu – Pode não parecer, mas eu me preocupo com você...

Eles ficaram alguns segundos se olhando. A reação inicial foi de Faye que o beijou delicadamente. Aos poucos, Spike correspondia enquanto a puxava para um abraço. Ela se levantou e puxou-o para dentro do Box. Eles ficaram assim, um grudado no outro, apenas a roupa que Spike usava os separava, mas que já estava molhada da água que escorria do chuveiro. Eles pararam por alguns segundos. Faye sussurrou no ouvido de Spike, fazendo-o estremecer de excitação.

– Fique aqui comigo...por favor.

Os dois se beijaram novamente, dessa vez com mais paixão, o desejo aumentado mais e mais. Ela lentamente tirou a gravata de Spike, depois a camisa, a calça, sua roupa íntima. Ele fechou, se permitindo sentir os toques de Faye pelo seu corpo. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que Faye sorria. Um sorriso de sensualidade e malícia que só o fez quere-la mais e mais. Ele a beijou com intensidade, e seus lábios iam descendo em direção ao colo, aos seios já rijos de Faye. Ele mordiscou-os sensualmente, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Faye percorria o corpo de Spike, arranhando, estimulando-o a continuar. Ela parou em seu membro que já estava enrijecido de desejo. Spike soltou um leve gemido ao sentir as mãos de Faye na sua parte mais íntima. Gemeu mais ainda quando ela começou a acaricia-lo. Seu prazer foi crescendo, ele estava quase explodindo, mas, ela parou. Ele a olhou com espanto.

– O que foi?

– Antes...- ela sussurrou no seu ouvido – quero você dentro de mim.

Ele estremeceu de antecipação. Enquanto buscava seus lábios novamente, pegou-a no colo e saíram do Box. Ele a deitou no chão e, antes que ela percebesse, ele a penetrou.

Eles gemeram de prazer, esquecidos do mundo lá fora. Chegaram ao êxtase uma vez, mais uma, e outra. Spike deitou no chão e Faye recostou a cabeça em seu peito. Ela sussurrou:

– Spike-kun?

– Hum? – ele disse.

– Aishiteru...

Spike sorriu.

– Aishiterumo.

Eles dormiram.

* * *

Jet olhava com espanto para o laptop em seu colo. Como forma de "descobrir" o que havia acontecido, Jet tinha colocado microcâmeras por toda Bebop. Ele as monitorava pelo laptop, mas nunca esperou que fosse descobrir...aquilo.

– Faye e Spike...juntos? – ele tomou sua bebida num gole só. – É muito pra minha cabeça. É, Jet, como dizem: "O destino reserva surpresas o tempo todo". Aposto que por essa nem Spike esperava! Ahahaahahaha! – ele riu devido ao efeito do álcool. – Melhor eu esperar mais um pouco antes de voltar para a nave. Ei! Mais um drinque aqui!

**OWARI**

Espero que tenham gostado. Na minha opinião, acho que esse está bem melhor que o primeiro, mas o que importa é a opinião de vocês! Por isso escrevam dizendo o que acharam, ta?

Até a próxima!

Mystik


End file.
